Why Me?
by flashofginger
Summary: Donna loves the Doctor. The Doctor loves Donna. Simple, right? Set after Journey's End, so there are spoilers for that episode and maybe some more of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome, this is my first story; started writing it a while back and I don't know why I haven't posted here. *slaps forehead* So please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC**

**Also want to say that this wouldn't be possible without my wonderful beta: Sonic Jules. :)**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Donna stared into the mirror; the long wet strands of her red hair framed her face. The blue eyes stood out more than ever; they longed to see past her outer exterior and see what was inside. What made her so damn important?

What was it about her that made the Doctor love her?

She could not go as far as saying that she was not 'special', her ego prevented that.

But, what bothered her most was that out of millions of people in her time, on her planet, plus the one's living in time periods from past and future; that the Doctor would pick her to travel with. To live with. To share a life with.

Was she so uncharacteristically attractive not to pass up? Maybe there was something the man from Gallifrey was not telling her, something he knew and that was why she was there.

Donna had already saved the world, almost died saving the world…universe. Her mind had almost been liquefied from her very head. But, it hadn't; thanks to the Doctor.

He kept reminded her that it was her who was the one saving him; but she could only think about him rescuing her time and time again.

Blimey, it made her sound like some damsel in distress and he was the knight on the white horse.

Except instead of a white stallion; it was a blue police box and she was just some temp from Cheswick.

Yet, funny how life is sometimes thrown for a complete 180.

The Doctor, the man who could do practically anything he set his heart(s) to; chose her.

She knew it could not last and she didn't expect it to.

Okay, okay; so she did think it would last forever, but that prospect quickly changed. She knew how dangerous life with him could be and she accepted that. It was better than sitting home alone on a Saturday night, wasn't?

Hell yes!

Silly thing was, the Doctor was someone that didn't like the idea of planting his feet, growing roots, having children.

Jenny had been something of an anomaly; but she had grown, in just those few short hours into his hearts.

Donna knew that the Doctor thought about Jenny; and knowing that he had had many children once, the thought of having more would change him.

She knew that as well.

The Doctor had been the first one to engage the kiss, Donna would be adamant about that fact alone. She remembered fondly about that night, three months ago, and it was him that spoke those words to her. Telling her about his harbored feelings, how he never wanted her to leave him, of course knowing that could not stay forever. But that he wanted her that night like he had never wanted anyone else.

Yes the words had been a bit cheesy and yes he had not been the best she had ever been with. But, the words and the passion with each movement knew that he had meant what he said, and it had been better in that way.

They had made love every night since and they could not say that living just a bit on the domestic side was a little daunting, but seemed to get easier each time.

It was sort of like when she had first thrown open the TARDIS' doors and looking out into the vastness of space. Now, it seemed that whenever they landed on a new planet, it was she to get to the doors first.

All that was needed was time, which they both had plenty of; for the time being at least.

The Doctor had the patience and she had the will to follow.

But the dance was about to change tempo right in the middle of their waltz, and Donna felt tired all of a sudden.

She tore her eyes away from her reflection and stared down at that lovely pink plus sign and then bad up to her worried face.

She wasn't too old to have children?

Right?

* * *

**You like? Please review...thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little warning, slight mature themes here...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC**

**A big thanks to Sonic Jules for being my beta! THANKS!**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Donna was sure that the Doctor had been quicker to cook breakfast than he had been getting into bed last night.

It was a toss up between sex and food.

No wait, now she recalled him sprinting to the door, telling her that he had to fix the TARDIS the other day when she wanted to have them take a compatibility quiz from a magazine.

It was a ruse, of course, but as she watched his skinny legs disappear from the room, she had a desire to throw the reading material at him.

She had told him that she would make her own, but he jumped up and began cook scrambled eggs, had plated the food and set it down in front of her before his own eggs had a chance to even cool.

Donna didn't want eggs; her stomach felt sick just thinking about the texture of the egg in the pan was already making her queasy. But, she ate them just the same, every last bite.

She was watching the Doctor all during breakfast, wondering what to say; how to break the news to him.

She could go for the classic: "So, Doctor it seems that the two of us we be the three of us."

Or

"Can you believe it Doctor, you knocked me up."

Or

"I'm carrying a bun in the oven; mum's going to kill you."

Or

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."

But, instead she said; "I would like to see my mom today."

The Doctor arched his eyebrow, "Your mother?" He said it like he normally did, not hateful or full of sarcasm, but he said it as he probably should have said it.

Sylvia, even though knowing her daughter was happy, didn't like him. Well, she did not like him less; she was warming up to him, rather slowly. Too slowly for Donna and the Doctor.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concern shadowed in his eyes, but not too overpowering that made her uneasy.

Donna nodded as she picked up her empty plate and walked over to the sink to start dishes.

"I'll do them." The Doctor said from behind her, his plate joining hers, "So what do we owe the pleasure of visiting your mum? It's not her birthday, is it?"

Donna tucked a strand of red behind her ear, "You made breakfast," She told him the fairly obvious, "and no, I just want to see her. It's been a while."

The Time Lord nodded, "Yes, and that's been a good thing."

She playfully hit him on the chest, chuckling softly, "Don't start."

It was times like this, when they were full and contented that it made Donna wish that they had a small little family; complete with the white picket fence and a dog…maybe a cat.

But, living in the TARDIS was hard, she had a handful looking after the Doctor, she wondered how she was going to manage with a baby, then a toddler.

She smiled inwardly when she recalled hopping on a bus when she was six, she didn't want to think about a miniature Doctor running around, wanting to explore the scary dark cave. Or wanting to get closer to a dangerous alien, knowing without a doubt that the child inside her would have its father's annoying sense of curiosity. Which wasn't a bad thing, but as the saying went…maybe they wouldn't have a cat after all.

The next time she came back into the real world she was being kissed by the Doctor, one of those, 'hey pay attention to me why don't you' kind of kisses.

Donna complied without very little resistance, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down, even closer to her.

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered about, they represented not only the child, but of promises, of wonderful moments that they had to shared together.

'Tell him' They whispered, their small voices making themselves known.

Yet, Donna remained silent, not wanting to tell him…but she would; eventually.

She playfully tugged on his solid red tie, and she could feel him smile against her lips.

Donna would not be able to remember exactly when they ended up in bed again, this time his.

Donna could hear him sigh every time she kissed his neck or bite his earlobe.

Each thrust was just another reason that she loved him, this silly Time Lord; he could do so much better than her.

Nevertheless, she held onto him; her legs around his waist, her arms grasping his body.

This wasn't such a bad life, was it?

They really didn't need a child, did they?

"No." The Doctor whispered.

Donna looked up at him, "What?"

"Don't—don't stop." He commanded softly, his hand brought hers back up onto his shoulder. She had managed to slip off during her thinking.

Donna tightened her hold, mumbling an apology into his chest.

They finished together as always and it wasn't long until they were dressed and on their way to Cheswick.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**If you want to leave a review feel free. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC.**

**Brought to you by me and the fantastic Sonic Jules, who is doing a great job beta-ing for me.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Would you mind if I went and saw my mum alone?" Donna asked, her hands on his shoulders.

The Doctor tilted his head; "Not that I'm complaining, cause I'm not, but are you sure that everything's all right?"

She nodded, trying to look innocent and believable, "Yea, I just think it's long past mother/daughter bonding, you know."

"Okay." The Doctor kissed her forehead, taking joy in the way she sighed softly at his touch; she had been doing that a lot lately.

Donna touched his face lightly, "Just promise me that if you do managed to go off somewhere…"

"Don't worry," He said sighing softly, "I won't leave you behind." There was a smile on his face, his teeth peeking out from behind his lips.

She shook his head, suppressing a chuckle, "I was going to say that if you find yourself somewhere in the Dark Ages, don't come back with the plague or anything like that. Got it?"

Their lips met briefly before they parted, she one way and him the other.

Donna found the front door to the house unlock and didn't find it necessary to knock , she watched from the open entryway; the TARDIS disappeared from sight, unnoticed by the neighbors and passersby.

She closed the door and the aroma of tea and familiarity caresses her senses pleasantly; everything that reminded her of home even when she was miles from it came flooding back at one.

Looking through the house, she knew someone had to be home; the door being unlocked and all. But, the need to call out was far from her mind, she wanted to surprise them; she often took delight when their faces lit up when they saw her after a long absence.

Her grandfather was sitting alone in the kitchen a mug of tea in his hands and a thoughtful expression on his face.

Donna smiled, she never knew how much she really missed this silly, old man until she was before him.

"Hello, Gramps." She whispered from her brief hiding spot.

Wilfred Mott looked up, his eyes shining with recognition and love. "Donna!" He cried out as he got up of from his seat.

The way he said her name had cause a slight pang of guilt run through her but was quickly forgotten.

They embraced tightly, the exact amount of time had passed for the both of them. Donna had figured that it would probably be for the best if her mum and grandfather found out about her recent pregnancy after two months had past and not two days.

Wilf pulled away and held her chin in-between his thumb and index finger, the warmth of his hand made Donna smile.

He looked at her as if he was studying every bit of her face, memorizing it in case he forgot exactly what shade her eyes were. Or if someday she would leave and never come back.

Then, suddenly, he pulled away, his eyes cleared and he motioned to his half empty cup, "Would you like some tea?"

Donna nodded, "I'll get it."

"No," He interrupted and went to fetch her a mug, "you sit down; relax."

Smiling, she did so.

"Where's Mum?"

Her grandfather sighed, "Out, shopping. She should be home soon."

Donna nodded, as she fiddled with the salt shaker that always resided on the table, and her nerves started to become shaky again, her hands trembled slightly.

Wilf turned with a cup of warm tea, "Here we go." He set it down in front of her, noticing her hands, "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Looking up quickly, she knocked over the shaker. Muttering softly, she tilting the salt holder upright and swept the spilt tiny grains into her hand.

Walking over to the bin she cleaned her hands all the while her gramps watching her with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

She repeated her causal nod, "I'm sure."

"And the Doctor? He's good, treating you…"

"Yes, he's fine too, and you should know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

They chuckled together, and forgot all Donna's tense body language.

It only took 10 minutes, and everything was as it had been. Like she had never missed the last two months. Her grandfather had a knack for making her hectic life calm and peaceful.

"Gramps, I need to tell you something." She said as she started on her second cup of tea.

Wilfred grinned a toothy smile, "Of course, Darlin', what is it?"

Donna took a shuddering breath, before sighing deeply; "This is so hard."

"What, Donna, you're not carrying a little Time Lord are you?" He asked jokingly, sipping the brown liquid, his eyes never leaving hers and slowly her silence dawned on him.

She grinned meekly, her answer clear on her face.

"It's been two months."

"Oh, love. Are you okay?" He asked, grasping her hand with his.

Donna nodded, "I'm fine, really. This is what I wanted to talk to mum about."

"About what?"

Both Wilf and Donna looked up as Sylvia's voice entered the kitchen with her following a second later.

She was fumbling with bags, she was trying to see through them as she walked calmly to the counter without bumping into anything.

Breathing out a slow breath, Sylvia pushed back her hair from her face as she looked at Donna, "Well, look who's here."

Donna stood up and smiled gently, "Hello Mum."

Their embrace was full of love and happiness, that wonderful mother/daughter hug that was only understood between them.

When they released, they noticed that Wilfred had left, his thermos gone and they knew that he had gone up to the hill.

"So what brings you here?" The question wasn't harshly said, but again the guilt pulsed through Donna.

"That alien of yours leave you, is that it?"

Sylvia was storing away her packages and didn't see Donna roll her eyes absurdly.

"No, he didn't leave me. I wanted to visit, you know to say 'hi'. You know if I'm still welcome." Her voice was quiet.

"You are always welcome, Donna; you should know that. I just meant that two months of hearing nothing and then here you are."

The back of her mother still glared at her.

"I've called." Donna defended.

Sylvia laughed sarcastically as she turned to face her daughter, her head tilted and a hand on her hip.

Donna was silent for a moment, her eyes turned up, "No wait…" It happened that no calls had taken place.

"Well, I meant to call." She tried to explain.

Sylvia, with her hand still on her hip stopped her with, "Never mind that, when are you going to tell me about you being pregnant?"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Review, please, but only if you want to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC.**

**This was beta'd by Sonic Jules.**

* * *

The Doctor was something of a wonder, his intelligence second to none, and luck always seemed to be on his side.

It had been luck that had saved Donna almost a year ago. Not to mention quick thinking on his part.

The Doctor had known, just by looking at her that she wouldn't survive long with his Time Lord mind; but the sense to save the Earth overweighed saving her, much to his dismay.

So the TARDIS took matters into her own metaphorical hands, doing what the Doctor could not.

During those few minutes of just watching her sleep off the induced slumber, he had desperately hoped that when she woke she would be the same Donna he loved.

And it wasn't hard to love Donna.

With Rose, the feelings were there, but he never felt the absolute need to completely fall in love. But, with his red headed temp, it was **_he_** that found the urge to confess feelings he would have harbored away.

But, the fear of losing Donna for good persuaded him otherwise.

She had been--to his astonishment--rather apprehensive towards him and what his new feelings meant for them both.

He couldn't blame her; she had been betrayed and almost killed by a man who had supposedly 'loved' her.

Donna had told him about Lee, the man that she thought she had created in her mind on the Library planet. He had listened to her tell about how she'd had children as well. All of which had slipped through her fingers. So, the Doctor knew that he would have to take things slow.

The Doctor had two choices: Take it slow and have Donna, or rush and watch her leave. In the end there was no choice for him. And he may have had been the one to speak out first, but in the end, it was she that took the initial move.

With all her harsh words and yelling at the world, the Doctor was surprised that when they made love for the first time, he had no idea how quiet she could be. He remembered wiping away the tears from her cheeks when they had finished and lay together in contentment.

Donna's silence was justified, knowing that once again she was giving her heart to someone that could not give her any sort of guarantee. She knew that this life was not going to last forever, but instead of shying away, Donna decided that she might as well jump in. The Doctor would be eternally grateful that she had given him a chance.

Eventually, she warmed up to him; got used to looking at him in a new light. No longer 'just mates', but now lovers. Only not in that complete domesticated sort of way.

Their lives didn't differ any. They still managed to have adventures and get into trouble, sometimes taking turns on who would rescue the other.

The Doctor wasn't a big fan for domesticity; in fact he was against it. However, he had to admit that coming back to the TARDIS at the end of the day; with Donna by his side, was certainly a not a bad way to live life.

He sometimes wondered where their relationship was going; he liked the pace of them. But, there were some things that he wanted that he wasn't sure Donna did.

The last of the Time Lords wanted what most men wanted, to have their blood continue on.

Jenny had always been in his mind; since her death, he had been worried that he and Donna could never have children. Even if Donna did want kids, and he hoped she did.

Their life was not always dangerous, but there are times when trouble would arise; he still knew that they could manage to raise a child.

The Doctor figured that convincing Donna having a baby would be a difficult, with everything that had happened when they had gone to the Library; proved to be yet another speed bump in their life.

The man from Gallifrey wanted a family.

He was pretty much a walking contradiction, no wonder Donna found it necessary to put him in his place from time to time.

He abruptly brought his thoughts back to the present. The Doctor checked the scanner and smiled brightly. Wilf was out on the hill, setting up the telescope and settling himself in his stationed folding chair.

Pressing a button, the TARDIS whirled; it had been a while since the two men had talked.

* * *

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC.**

**Another big thanks to Sonic Jules for helping me by beta-ing this story.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Wilfred Mott adjusted his telescope to the midnight blue sky as the stars above twinkled, masking the fact that they were millions of miles away. He was in awe of the fact that those stars had been created long before he was born and would continue to shine after he was gone. He felt old, and the news that Donna was going to make him a great-grandfather gave him more than enough reason to no longer doubt that fact.

His granddaughter; pregnant with an alien. He smiled softly, knowing that a few years ago he probably wouldn't have believed it. Life was certainly amazing, and the Doctor had only made it more extraordinary.

Who would have figured that the man he had seen disappear on Christmas eve two years ago would be so much a part of their lives that Wilf considered him a part of the family?

Donna seemed happy and that was the important thing, Wilf wouldn't know what to do with himself if anything happened to her; physical or otherwise. And he knew that when it came to his granddaughter, he loved her just a bit more than Sylvia.

He couldn't help it, a part of him felt so alone whenever Donna was gone, traveling the universe. He wished that he could be up there with her, but the adventure part of Wilf's life had past. That was another reason he stared up at the heavens, apart from the constellations he searched for, he also looked for that flying blue box.

Wilf unscrewed the cap of the thermos and poured himself a lid-full of coffee. It wasn't very cold outside, but whenever his thoughts wandered, a slight chill overcame him. He needed the sustenance to warm him again.

Draining the liquid and setting the container aside, Wilf peered into the lens, staring into the vastness of space.

'Yes,' He thought, 'what a wonder to be up there, closer than anybody to the stars.'

He turned suddenly, tearing his eyes away from his unattainable dreams as the sound of gears filled the still air.

Wilf always found amazement in the way the police box managed to simply materialize into being, and stand there as if it had been there to whole time.

The tall, lanky man in the brown pinstripes clambered out from behind the wooden doors of the TARDIS, his hair disheveled as if he had gone through a wind tunnel.

"Hello, Wilfred!"

Wilf stood from his chair and clasped the Time Lord's hand.

"Doctor, good to see you."

The Doctor nodded, "Same here, I was just thinking it's been awhile since we've visited. Always seems to be something going on, but it's good to just relax a bit and keep out trouble."

"Trouble?" Wilf's voice filled with anxiety, not knowing where or when the Doctor had just come from.

However, the man in brown shook his head, "You know, there always seems to be something going on, on Earth when I come here. Never get a chance to talk properly."

"Well, it's good just to see you again my friend, and bringing Donna back surly adds points to you, you know, with Sylvia." The older man jerked his head back down to the house.

The Doctor chuckled softly, as he nodded, watching Wilf take his seat again.

Yes, Sylvia. He was glad that Donna wanted to talk to her mother alone; he was still not in the woman's good graces yet. No matter what he had done to try and persuade her otherwise, he was still at the bottom of the totem pole. The Doctor relished in the fact that Wilfred was on his side.

The Time Lord sat down on the quilted blanket, the night air was not uncomfortable and a gentle breeze wafted around them, making it quite pleasant.

"Looking at anything good?" The Doctor asked, kneeling to take a peek into the telescope, but waited patiently until Wilf moved away.

Donna's grandfather sighed, "Had it on Mars a while back, now I'm on Jupiter. Ever been there? To Mars, I mean."

The Doctor shook his head, "Nope, can't say that I have." Again he laughed, recalling how Donna, on their first meeting, had referred to him as 'Martian'. Now, the term of endearment was 'Spaceman' it was tolerable; and a tad bit more correct.

"I wonder," Wilf began, pulling away from the instrument. "Will people ever live on different planets?"

The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek and then shrugged, "I'm sure." It wasn't a total lie, but facts about the future had to be kept to a minimal, friends included.

The older man smiled down at the man sitting next to him, understanding the short answer he had been given.

"Well, Doctor," Wilfred extended a hand to the Time Lord, "my congratulations."

The Doctor shook Mr. Mott's hand, "Thank you…for what?"

Wilf laughed, "'For what?' he says."

The Doctor laughed as well, but it was more forced and confused, "No, really for what?"

"The baby, of course."

"What baby?" The Doctor questioned back, wondering what the hell was going on. All the while in the back of his mind, he thought about the possibility of Donna pregnant. But, he shook the idea away; she wouldn't be pregnant without telling him. Would she?

"Donna's baby."

Question answered.

The Doctor blinked his confusion, the warm hand still in his own.

Wilf's smile faded, "Didn't you know?"

The man in pinstripes shook his head again, the expression on his face showed a man deeply worried.

'Why didn't Donna say anything?" He pondered, 'Unless…'

He gazed down toward the house. Donna was in there telling her mother that she was carrying his child; a child that would most likely be like him. An alien.

The Doctor closed his eyes as the dread swirled about him.

Sylvia Noble one—the Doctor zero.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Reviews are always welcome! More to come soon!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC.**

**This was beta'd by Sonic Jules.**

* * *

Donna sipped at her tea, wishing that she hadn't come home after all. She never knew that being pregnant would cause such a headache. She rubbed her forehead. Listening to her mother was like running into brick walls at full speed.

"Mum," she began, drawing out the word. "I haven't told him because I wasn't sure if I should keep it or not.'

Sylvia didn't reply, but waited for her daughter to elaborate further.

Donna closed her eyes briefly. She rarely spoke about her adventures but now it seemed necessary, "You see, Mum, a while ago the Doctor and I went to this planet called the Library. It was so amazing, but there were these things, these creatures. And the Doctor tried to protect me; he tired to send me back to the TARDIS, but something went wrong and I was trapped within the computer that controlled the Library."

Donna's mother shook her head, "I don't understand how…"

"When I was in the computer, my mind was made to believe that, I was living a life with a husband and children--two beautiful children." Her voice was tight with emotion.

Donna watched her mother nod, knowing that Sylvia was thinking that should have been the life she should be living and not flying about with an alien.

"But it wasn't real." The red head continued looking straight at her mother, "I figured out that it wasn't real, and right before my eyes those children disappeared. I never felt pain like that. That's a feeling I can't describe."

"You don't have to." Sylvia told her emotion also strong in her voice, "If you recall, I had watched my child vanish right before me, two years ago. Remember?"

Donna swallowed hard; it seemed that she and her mother had something in common after all.

Silence past between them for a moment before Sylvia spoke.

"So, you've decided not to keep it, cause some imaginary children disappeared, right?"

Her daughter scoffed, "They weren't imaginary."

"No, but you said they weren't real. You have decided to refuse the Doctor his own child because you are haunted with the disappearance of two children that didn't exist?

Donna couldn't speak, had her mother actually took the Doctor's side? Had the world actually stopped spinning? She looked outside. Everything looked fairly normal…

"Have you even told him?" Sylvia asked, pouring more tea into her cup.

Donna shook her head slowly. She wondered how her mother had acquired physic powers. There seemed nothing that she could put past her.

Her mother grasped her hand, and for an instant she wanted to pull back. Instead she kept still.

"Donna--you have to tell him." It was a simple statement and yet held so much depth and meaning.

Donna nodded, "I know, it's just that…"

Sylvia released her daughter's hand, and held it up in front of her, "Take it from someone who knows, having a baby is not a selfish act. You have to think about the Doctor. Does he want it? And if he does, you have to consider him too."

The Doctor walked down the hill in a sort of daze, his mind reeling over the news Wilf had told him. He was going to be a father, again.

He had to admit that his feelings were a bit mixed on the idea; the range went from confusion to worry to happiness than back to confusion.

He was very puzzled from Donna's actions. Why would she keep such news from him, but tell her family? Wilf was certainly thrilled for him and Donna, Sylvia would be another matter entirely. She would definitely be against it; a child with two hearts. A smile spread across the Time Lord's face, thinking how his son or daughter would be like him, two hearts and all.

Like Jenny.

The Doctor stopped walking. Jenny had been his daughter and he had lost her. What if Donna felt that having a child with him was like signing the baby's death certificate? That perhaps she couldn't find a way to raise it, or that she couldn't raise one with him.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, the Doctor took a deep breath of the night air and continued on.

He wondered what kind of situation he was going to have on his hands. The one that troubled him first was the thought of Sylvia Noble slapping him till he bled. However, the one that scared him more was Donna telling him that she was giving the baby up and leaving him.

It was a long shot, but still a possibility.

It hadn't taken long to sort out his feelings, he was glad that he had the ability to do so quickly and stick to what he wanted. And what he wanted was a baby, and he wanted Donna to be there by his side. It's what kept him plodding down the hill, holding on to the happiness with all he had.

As the house got closer, he could see Sylvia and Donna sitting at the kitchen table. He eyes glanced at their clasped hands. He knew what kind of relationship the two women had, and it certainly wasn't where physical contact was abundant. He didn't know if he should take it as a good sign or not.

Torn between leaving and listening to their private conversation, his curiosity won over good manners.

Making sure that he could not be seen, he leaned close to the door. Their voices were soft, but clear.

'You have to think about the Doctor'Sylvia remarked.

The Doctor's eyebrows rose. Was this the same woman who had told him not long ago that he was nothing more that daft alien who stole her daughter away from her?

'I know, Mum, I know.'

'It's just that the Doctor loves you. I do believe that. For whatever God forsaken reason.'

'Thanks Mum.'

'I just don't want to see you comin' back home all sullen and whatnot.'

'Mum...'

'What are you going to do, Donna?'

There was a pause—not long--but long enough that it made the Doctor want to claw the door open and wring the answer out of her.

'I guess you are going to have to get used to the idea of being a grandmother.'

'And you a mother.'

'Yeah, I'm going to be a mum!'

The man in the pinstriped suit leaned heavily into the door, but slowly backed away from it, not wanting to make his eavesdropping presence known. A smile spread on his face again, but this one was much larger and he swore that it reached both ears. He was to be a father, and Donna wanted it--really wanted it. He could tell from her tone that she was ecstatic about the idea.

Stepping away from the building and resisting the urge to jump up and down, the Doctor started back up the hill. He wanted to be sure he was back within the TARDIS when she was ready to come home.

* * *

**Please review and make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This has been beta'd by the wonderful Sonic Jules! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The Doctor set a cup of decaf tea in front of Donna; they had said nothing since she had returned from her family's house and they'd entered the TARDIS.

They were now softly swaying in the Vortex, having no adventures or trouble, he Doctor and Donna wanted a quiet night in.

There hadn't been much conversation, both of them lost in their own little worlds, not knowing that they both were thinking about the same thing.

Donna stirred her drink aimlessly; her chin resting in her hand as her eyes diverted past the Doctor, who was sitting across from her, his eyes upon her.

"You okay?" he asked. A small part of him wanted her to just blurt out the news that he knew was churning inside of her.

The red head nodded slowly, "I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm great. Never better, in fact."

Donna sighed as she took a sip of the tea. It wasn't as if she was stalling, she was just trying to figure out the best way to tell him that she was going to have their baby, without him completely flipping out.

The Doctor smiled softly. "Donna?"

She looked up to him, her stomach clenched and she stood quickly. "I…uh, I have to go."

"Are you alright?" The Time Lord questioned her as he stood, watching her leave without answering him.

Donna tried to swallow down the bile that threatened to rise from her belly; she touched the wall lightly, using it as a means to carry on down to the nearest bathroom.

She could hear the Doctor's footsteps behind her, but she didn't look back, she couldn't.

Almost falling into their bedroom as she pushed the door open, she ran as quickly as she could and only just made it to the toilet, purging the contents of her stomach.

Donna felt a gentle hand on her back as she groaned loudly. She had known that she would have bouts of sickness; it was just what came with being pregnant. And it was something she would deal easily, knowing what the final outcome would be.

She could hear his shoes shuffle softly as he bent low beside her, his breath in her ear as he asked once more if she was alright.

"Yes," she whispered. She raised her hand to her forehead and let out a deep breath; she had to tell him and it had to be now.

Turning slightly on her knees, she faced him. Tears filled her eyes as she stared into his dark brown ones. "Doctor—um, there's something that I have to tell you."

A smile spread across his face, knowing full well what she was going to tell him, and he couldn't help but feel the excitement swell inside him. He brought his hand up and grasped her shoulder with tender affection.

"What is it?"

She hesitated, which wasn't a surprise. His fingers swept her bangs from her eyes, "Go ahead, Donna; you can tell me anything." He did his best to withhold the urgency from his voice.

"I don't want you to be upset with me," She confessed quietly.

The Doctor shook his head with a chuckle, "Unless you tell me, how can I know if I'll be upset with you or not?" And he smiled gently, "Either way, I'd never be cross with you." He told her honestly.

Her blue eyes widened and her lips trembled faintly.

He kissed her cheek before framing her face with his hands. "Please tell me. I won't be angry, I swear."

Licking her lips, she took another shuddering breath, "I'm pregnant."

He knew that his reaction was not what she was expecting or hoping, but he tried to appear as shocked as possible. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open; he even let his hands fall from her face.

"Doctor?" Donna squeaked, inching towards him, "I'm sorry." She spoke without thought.

He looked at her questioningly. _Was she sorry that she was pregnant? Hadn't he heard her say that she wanted the baby to her mum?_

"Why are you sorry?" His own voice was laced with fearful desperation.

Another tear fell from her eye as she shrugged, "I don't know, I suppose because I know how you feel about being domestic and this is as domestic as it comes."

"Oh, Donna." The Doctor wrapped her in his arms, his smile wide as she spoke unidentified words into his shoulder.

"What did you say?" he asked, pulling back from her slightly.

Sniffing soundly she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "You're not angry?"

Tucking a strand of ginger behind her ear he shook his head, "No, of course not." The smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes told her that he was telling her the truth.

Donna's eyes lit up and pure happiness brighten her face. She hugged him again, whispering into his ear affectionate endearments and her many thank you's.

They pulled away slightly, their arms still grasping the others, happy and content with each other, and so full of love.

"I'm just glad that you don't find the whole, giving birth to an alien thing a bit weird," the Doctor added after a moment's silence.

Her mouth fell open, "Oh, my God; I didn't even think of that." She thought for a second. "You don't think that it'll have two hearts like you will it?"

The Doctor's face fell slightly and Donna shook her head, "I just mean…I didn't mean that would be a bad thing, honest. I just didn't think it could actually be a possibility."

He nodded, understanding how she could have been taken aback. "Well, it's a wonder that you were able to get pregnant at all, really. I didn't think that it could happen to be perfectly honest. Still, you continue to always amaze me, Donna Noble."

The Time Lord looked at her thoughtfully. "You do realize that this mean that you won't be able to go to a regular Earth hospital, you'll have to have all your check ups here. I really don't want to have them take you away from me and do tests or experiments on you and little Doctor."

Donna slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "We are not calling him 'little Doctor', he or she will have a normal name, you got that?" She told him, ignoring his spiel about hospitals, although loving the fact that his voice held protection for her and their baby.

The Doctor grinned, "One could hope." He muttered as he moved onto his knees, "Now, can you stand up? Is you're stomach feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took his offered outstretched hand and allowed herself to be helped to her feet.

The man in the brown pinstripes stared down at her, "I do love you Donna."

"I know."

He lifted his hand and hesitantly laid it on her stomach, letting himself be amazed for a moment. After all the wonders he had seen and the remarkable things he had done, the one thing that truly astonished him the most was the marvel that Donna held within her.

Standing in the bathroom, they felt a sudden calm wash over them; they didn't feel the need to ruin the moment with any more words. Sometimes, it was the silence that spoke volumes.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Reviews are so wonderful, please leave me one! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is beta'd by the wonderful Sonic Jules. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to the BBC.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Donna rubbed her belly sluggishly; this morning sickness was certainly taking its toll on her.

She raised herself from the floor and leaned against the marble countertops, turning on the tap she let the water run for a few seconds. Before she moved her hands under and splashed the cold water onto her flushed cheeks.

Lifting her eyes to the mirror she stared at her reflection Donna looked worn out and tired; more than she had ever seen herself before.

It had only been a month since they had found out that she was going to have a baby, and yet she couldn't wait for the day to arrive so she could hold her child in her arms.

Donna sighed, knowing that she had to get ready and greet the day; she was already two hours slow than she normally was, but the Doctor hadn't found the delight in bursting into their room and rousing her as he used to before the pregnancy, opting to let her rest as much as she needed.

She loved that man so much that she couldn't believe that he could ever share her feelings in return. It seemed that it was so long ago that she had stumbled into his life, and he into hers and they came together without any pushing or prodding on either end.

And now to be pregnant by him, it was truly a blissful feeling.

She had often wondered what they were going to do when the baby was actually born; a life with the Doctor was not one that could be lived on a whim. She had to think about her life and the life of her child. The doctor would never have to stoop low and live a domestic life. This was going to be as far as he would go and that was enough. She could not ask for more of him.

Donna brushed her teeth, ridding her mouth of the bile that lingered there and left the bathroom. She went to her drawers and took out an acceptable yet comfortable outfit to wear. She was dreading the day when she was going to have to change her wardrobe to a much larger one.

Slipping out of the room fully dressed Donna swept her long red hair up into a loose ponytail. She didn't have to search long for him; The Doctor was sitting on the yellow jump seat, waiting for her. He had his smart blue suit on with the red Converse and matching red tie. Her favorite look on him.

"Good morning." He said brightly while sliding off of the seat. He gathered her into his arms. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm just still trying to adjust to this whole being pregnant and throwing up part."

He kissed her forehead softly, his arms coming to rest on her upper back, his fingers spread outwards as he pulled her tighter to him.

"You're being such a great sport about all of this," He whispered into her hair.

Donna scoffed and pulled away so she could look up at him, "Are you kidding me? Just wait until it comes close to the day, or when I actually go into labor, oh, just watch out cause I'm not so sure I'm going to be a bundle of fun then.

The doctor smiled, "Well," He kissed her temple. "I just want you to know that I'm so happy that you agreed to keep the baby, that I'm going to start living my life to the fullest again, with you."

It was a moment like this that Donna could feel her heart beat thunderously inside of her, the Doctor was so gifted in making her feel this way.

He stepped away from her and brought his hands up to cup her stomach; he had told her that there was a very good chance that the baby would be born like him, two hearts and everything. He had been quiet and she knew that she was thinking about Jenny, he did very often in the last month. They had yet to find out the sex of their child, Donna had wanted to keep it as much as a surprise as possible; but she hoped deep down for a son, a boy that would get the Doctor's mind off his daughter's murder.

The TARDIS had done a wonderful job supplying a room for the baby, it was adjourning the room she and the Doctor shared and the door was right by their bed. Of course her mother was already 'helping' her with baby tips, telling Donna that she shouldn't get upset every time she heard crying coming from the nursery or that it was okay for her to set the baby down ever once in a while. Donna knew that her mother meant well, but it was so hard at times to not say a snide comment back or roll her eyes.

"Donna?"

She shook her head and looked into his dark eyes, "Sorry? What were you saying?"

The doctor grinned down at her, her mind wondered so much lately that he didn't worry as much whenever she would space out, "I was asking if you would like something to drink. Tea? Or perhaps some water."

A soft, loving smile danced upon her lips, "Water sounds good." It was another symptom that seemed to barge into her life, it was either she couldn't quench her thirst or that she was going to the bathroom more and more. But, it was the price that she would have to pay in order to bring life.

Taking her hand into his, the Doctor brought it up and kissed her knuckles softly then turned and left the room. He was always a physical man, whether it was stroking Donna's hair or caressing her skin with kisses, but lately he was hardly a breath away from her except when he was getting something for her. She thought it silly that he had to fetch this even if she had mentioned it lightly; he was quick to make sure that she had it.

She brought her hand up to her head as she swayed slightly on the spot, "Oh," she murmured gently as she moved to sit down on the worn out cushions. The wave of dizziness swept through her so quickly that by the time she was fully seated she felt fine once more. Shaking her head, she squeezed the back of her neck, the taunt muscles constricting under her hand.

"If you wanted a neck rub, you should have asked."

Donna looked up and took the glass from him.

The doctor moved around to the other side of the jump seat and sat down, "Slide back." He told her softly.

She did what he asked and a moan emitted from her lips as his cool hands massaged her skin.

"You're too good to me," she whispered leaning back.

He shook his head despite the fact that she couldn't see the act and replied with a kiss to her collarbone.

Her previous dizzy spell was forgotten as his kisses became frequent and soon thought had left her altogether.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Review if you want, it will make me happy though if you do **


End file.
